


Home

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan returns home from a mission. Just a little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Ethan closed the door, put down his bag and listened.

The house was warm and quiet. It was a sunny, lazy May afternoon but the louvres were down and the rooms were bathed in a dimmy, slightly dusty light.  
Ethan smiled. He knew what that meant. It was a Sunday afternoon and Will was having his Sunday afternoon nap.

The agent took off his black leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack, kicked off his shoes. He then proceeded into the house. The kitchen was clean and there was a faint scent of pancakes in the air, like Will always used to make them on Sunday mornings. Ethan suddenly felt how all his insides clenched with longing, yearning. He had missed it so much.

This was the first time they had been separated from each other for longer than a week . He was not girly of course but in some of those lonely nights and crazy moments Will was always on his mind and he missed him insanely. The sleepy talks in the night were helpful, at least a little.

Ethan shook his head in slight disbelief. He thought he had been in love before, but he never had experienced that yearning. Not even with Julia. He had to get it under control somehow or it would tear him apart some day. For now, though, everything was good. He was here.

He stepped into the living room and there, on their couch, lay his love, peacefully dozing and slightly snoring. He looked so at ease with himself and the world. His chest rose and sank in a steady, soothing rhythm. One hand rested on his stomach, rising and sinking with it, the other was next to his body. His feet were crossed. He wore his beloved grey sweatpants, a dark blue t-shirt and the white fluffy socks he usually wore at home. His features were relaxed, the full beautiful lips slightly open, the long eyelashes glimming in the little light that got into the room. He was breathing deeply and soundly.

Everything about this view calmed Ethan down instantly. He was so tired. It had been a 24 hours flight, with stops of course but still. The flights always wore him out. He loved his job but the jetlag was hell. He was so exhausted that he could have fallen asleep, then and there.

He watched Will sleep for a moment, then carefully sat down at his feet, on the other end of the couch.

Will stirred, took the deep breath of a person awakening and opened his eyes.

“Ethan!” he shot up and instantly moved closer to his lover. “Honey, you’re back early! That’s so wonderful!”

He pulled Ethan into a big, warm hug, embracing him tightly. Ethan buried his face in Will’s shirt, his hair, his skin and inhaled his wonderful, delicious scent. A slight note of his cologne that Ethan loved so much, the minty fresh note of his shampoo, somewhere in between were the pancakes and sugar and Ethan thought he would get dizzy from this. He was drunk and bathing in it.

“Oh God, how I missed you,” he mumbled into the fabric of Will’s shirt.

Will kept hugging him, his hands wandering over Ethan’s back, feeling Ethan’s skin, warmth, body.

“I missed you, too.” He gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek, then another one, then his neck.

Will pulled away and looked at his lover’s face. Love, there was pure love in his eyes. He gently brushed away a strand of hair from Ethan’s forehead, his fingers caressing over his face and leaned in for a kiss, his lips parting.

Now it was Ethan who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He thought he can’t get close enough. He kissed the tip of Will’s nose - which made Will smile - then his cheek before he finally dived in for a passionate kiss. Will melted under him, responding hungrily, devouring Ethan’s lips as much as Ethan did his and humming happily. Oh, how Ethan had missed this sound.

When they finally parted, their bodies remained intertwined, Ethan’s hands rested on Will’s body while Will caressed Ethan’s cheek.

“But everything is alright, isn’t it?” Will asked, with concern in his voice. “You are not injured or something?”

Ethan smiled and nodded. “Yes, everything is fine, don’t worry. In fact, the mission ended earlier because we were progressing so smoothly.”

Will smiled contently. “I’m glad you’re home. Let’s bring you to bed, love, you are falling asleep here as we speak.”

To which Ethan replied nothing but simply nodded wearily.

With one arm around his waist, Will guided Ethan into their blue bedroom. The shutters were down in here, too and the air was pleasantly cool as opposed to the hot sunshine seeping through the blinds.

Will helped Ethan out of his clothes, put him under the covers and snuggled up behind him. In an instant they both fell asleep.

The house was quiet again. The afternoon sun was crawling through the rooms where the blinds weren’t shut, little sparks of dust were dancing through the air and in the blue bedroom, breathing peacefully, two lovers were sleeping side by side.

All was good. He was finally home.


End file.
